vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Deutsches Zentralinstitut für soziale Fragen
Das Deutsche Zentralinstitut für soziale Fragen (DZI) ist eine unabhängige Institution mit Sitz in Berlin, die soziale und karitative Nichtregierungsorganisationen in Deutschland auf die Verwendung ihrer Spendengelder seit 1991 prüft. Das DZI existiert seit 1893 als Stiftung bürgerlichen Rechts. Träger der Stiftung sind: der Senat von Berlin, das Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend, der Deutsche Industrie- und Handelskammertag, der Deutsche Städtetag und die Bundesarbeitsgemeinschaft der Freien Wohlfahrtspflege.http://www.dzi.de/impressu.htm Amtierender Geschäftsführer und wissenschaftlicher Leiter des DZI ist Burkhard Wilke. Geschichte In der Zimmerstr. 16I in Berlin Mitte befand sich die erste Auskunftsstelle der Deutschen Gesellschaft für ethische Kultur (D.G.E.K.) für Hilfsbedürftige. Aus Platzgründen zog diese Einrichtung im November 1899 in die Straße Unter den Linden 16. Am 25. November 1893 wurde eine weitere Beratungsstelle in der Füsilierstr. 5 im Scheunenviertel eröffnet. Im selben Haus war ein Obdachlosenasyl untergebracht. Jeanette Schwerin, die Leiterin der D.G.E.K., nennt in ihrem Jahresbericht von 1894 folgende Schwerpunkte: * Systematisierung der Informationen über Wohlfahrtseinrichtungen * aktive Beteiligung von Frauen an den Recherchen und der Erteilung der Auskünfte * Zusammenarbeit mit der Armendirektion im Hinblick auf eine Reform der Armenpflege Als hilfsbedürftig definierte Frau Schwerin folgende Gruppen: * Kranke, Sieche, Alte, Erwerbsunfähige * erwerbsfähige, aber augenblicklich durch Unglücksfälle oder sozialen Notstand heruntergekommene Familien Jeanette Schwerin setzte sich sehr stark für die Rechte der Frauen ein. Sie starb im Juli 1899 im Alter von 47 Jahren. Nach ihrem Tod übernahm Dr. Albert Levy die Leitung. Eines seiner Hauptanliegen war es, wohltätige Einrichtungen zu einer gemeinsamen Koordinierung ihrer Tätigkeit zu bewegen. 1906 wurde die Einrichtung in Zentrale für private Fürsorge umbenannt. Damit wurde die Einrichtung als Verein konstituiert und die einzelnen Arbeitsbereiche wurden voneinander getrennt. 1911 zog der Verein von Berlin Mitte in die Flottwellstr. 4 in Berlin W. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt arbeiteten 22 Angestellte und 12 Beamte in der Beratungsstelle. Außerdem arbeiteten 110 Frauen und 30 Männer ehrenamtlich. Durch den Ersten Weltkrieg entstand die Kriegsfürsorge, deren Aufgabe die Unterstützung der Angehörigen von Soldaten war. Der Krieg führte zur Verarmung großer Teile der Bevölkerung. Die Zentrale für private Fürsorge bemühte sich, die Verfahren zu beschleunigen und schnellstmögliche Unterstützung zu gewährleisten. Zu diesem Zweck wurde eine neue Abteilung mit 12 Mitarbeitern gegründet. Des weiteren übernahm die Zentrale für private Fürsorge Pflegedienste bei Kriegsblinden mit dem Ziel, ihnen ein weitestgehend eigenständige Existenz zu ermöglichen. Insgesamt waren 345 Mitarbeiter, davon 71 Beamte und 285 ehrenamtliche Mitarbeiter, für die Zentrale für private Fürsorge tätig. Durch den Umzug der Geschäftsstelle des Deutschen Vereins für öffentliche und private Fürsorge nach Frankfurt/M. 1919 und die Auflösung der Zentralstelle für Volkswohlfahrt 1920 gingen dem Archiv für Wohlfahrtspflege wichtige Quellen verloren. Eine Anregung des Reichsarbeitsministeriums veranlasste das Archiv, im Jahre 1923 den Sammelschwerpunkt auf die Gebiete der gesetzlichen Fürsorge, der Fachbibliographie und der Organisation im Reich, in den Ländern, Provinzen und Städten auszudehnen. Das Archiv war seinem Status nach die Einrichtung einer aus Vertretern des Reichsrates und Abgeordneten der führenden Verbände bestehenden Gemeinschaft. Den Vorsitz hatten Senatspräsident Dr. Spiegelthal vom Reichsversicherungsamt und Geheimrat D. Mahling, Professor an der Friedrich- Wilhelms- Universität zu Berlin, inne. Die ehemalige Leiterin des Archivs, Siddy Wronsky, wurde Geschäftsführerin. Die Verabschiedung der Reichsfürsorgeverpflichtung im April 1924 bedeutete eine grundlegende Veränderung des Wohlfahrtswesens. Im Jahre 1926 wurde mit dem Magistrat von Berlin eine Vereinbarung getroffen, der zufolge das Archiv unter dem Vorsitz des Magistrats, der Stellvertretung durch den Deutschen Städtetag, der Beiordnung der Industrie- und Handelskammer zu Berlin und der Zentrale für private Fürsorge als selbstständige Gesellschaft bürgerlichen Rechts konstituiert wurde. Die Anfragen aus anderen Städten nahmen zu. Auch die Bestände wuchsen. Am 1. Juli 1930 zog das Archiv in die Neue Friedrichstr. 36 um. 1964 erfolgte die Umbenennung in Deutsches Zentralinstitut für soziale Fragen. Seitdem umfassen die Aufgabenbereiche des Instituts die Literaturdokumentation für die Fachbibliothek zum Sozialwesen, die verlegerische Tätigkeit sowie die Spenderberatung. Am 14. Mai 1970 war das Deutsche Zentralinstitut für soziale Fragen der Ort der Baader-Befreiung.Ulrike Meinhof and the RAF von Marcia Catherine Schenck und Vincent Ferraro auf der Website des Mount Holyoke College, South Hadley, Massachusetts; abgerufen 5. Dezember 2010: On May 14th 1970, Andreas Baader imprisoned for setting fire to two department stores, was allowed to meet the journalist, Ulrike Meinhof, at the German Central Institute for Social Questions (“Deutsches Zentralinstitut für Soziale Fragen”) to write a book together about young offenders. However, during this “meeting” Baader was forcefully liberated, which marks the birth of the Baader-Meinhof Group also known as the Baader-Meinhof Gang and later on as the Red Army Faction (RAF). Bibliothek Die Bibliothek hat die Aufgabe, die gesammelten Informationen zu erschließen und durch Recherche und Bereitstellung den Benutzern zugänglich zu machen. Auf Anfrage werden in der Literaturdatenbank SoLit Literaturrecherchen durchgeführt. Die Ergebnisse von Literaturrecherchen können wahlweise ausgedruckt oder auf Diskette zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Verlag Der Verlag gibt die monatlich erscheinende Fachzeitschrift „Soziale Arbeit“ heraus. Zielgruppen dieser Zeitschrift sind Lernende, Lehrende und Forschende der Sozialarbeit, die in der Praxis Tätigen, die Sozialverwaltungen der Länder und Kommunen, Verbände und Institutionen sowie die öffentliche und freie Wohlfahrtspflege. Themenschwerpunkte sind Jugendhilfe, Soziales und Gesundheitswesen. Seit 1896 gab das Archiv für Wirtschaftspflege, seit 1964 DZI, das „Graubuch – Führer durch das soziale Berlin“ heraus. Die Bezeichnung Graubuch ist auf die Farbe des Einbandes zurückzuführen. Der ursprüngliche Titel lautete „Die Wohlfahrtseinrichtungen Berlins : ein Auskunftsbuch“. 1915 erschien ein Führer durch die „Kriegsfürsorge in Groß-Berlin“, 1917 ein Handbuch der Kriegsfürsorge im Deutschen Reich“. Seit 1952 trägt es den Titel „Der Führer durch das soziale Berlin“. Aus Kostengründen musste die Herausgabe nach der 17. Auflage im Jahre 1996, die in diesem Jahr sowohl in Buchform als auch erstmalig auf CD-ROM erschien, eingestellt werden. Das Graubuch dokumentierte Hilfen der öffentlichen und freien Wohlfahrt in den Bereichen Soziales sowie Jugend und Gesundheit. Außerdem enthielt es ergänzende Angaben zu Politik, Verwaltung, Rechtspflege sowie Arbeit und Bildung. DZI Spenden-Siegel thumb|DZI-Spendensiegel Das DZI verleiht seit November 1991 den sozialen und karitativen Organisationen, die das Siegel beantragen und die Kriterien erfüllen, das DZI Spenden-Siegel. Dieses steht für die nachgeprüfte, sparsame und satzungsgemäße Verwendung der Spendengelder und damit für die Seriosität und Transparenz der geprüften Organisation. Das DZI selbst nennt sein Spenden-Siegel „das Zeichen für Vertrauen“. Für die jährliche Siegelprüfung berechnet das DZI eine Grundgebühr von 500 Euro und einen Zusatzbetrag von 0,035 Prozent des jährlichen Spendenaufkommens ("Sammlungsergebnis"). Von dieser Regelung gibt es zwei Ausnahmen: Bei Organisationen mit einem Spendenaufkommen von weniger als 50.000 Euro im Jahr entfällt der Zusatzbetrag. Für größere Organisationen gibt es eine Kostenobergrenze, die bei 10.000 Euro im Jahr liegt. Für Erstanträge wird eine zusätzlich Gebühr von 1.000 Euro erhoben.http://www.dzi.de/leitlinien.pdf Zu den Bedingungen für die Verleihung des DZI Spenden-Siegels zählen: * die zweckgerichtete, sparsame und wirtschaftliche Verwendung der Spendenmittel * die eindeutige und transparente Rechnungslegung und Berichterstattung über die Geschäftstätigkeit * die sachgerechte Prüfung der Rechnungslegung * die sachgerechte Spendenwerbung, die über die Verwendung der Spendengelder informiert und die Würde der Betroffenen achtet Basis der Überprüfung der genannten Kriterien sind Selbstauskünfte der Organisationen, die das Siegel beantragen (Jahresberichte, Werbematerial, Informationsbroschüren). Bis 2004 wurde das Spenden-Siegel nur an humanitär-karitative Organisationen verliehen. Seitdem können alle gemeinnützigen Spendenorganisationen das Siegel beantragen, unter anderem auch Umwelt- und Naturschutzorganisationen.DZI Pressemitteilung vom 10. Oktober 2003 Im Jahre 2006 waren von den etwa 4.180 überregionalen, spendensammelnden Organisationen in Deutschland 212 (5 Prozent) Träger des DZI Spenden-Siegels. Wenn die Voraussetzungen für das Spenden-Siegel nicht mehr vorliegen, kann das Spenden-Siegel aberkannt werden. Beispielsweise wurde UNICEF Deutschland im Februar 2008 das Siegel entzogen, ausschlaggebend dafür war insbesondere das Verschweigen von Provisionszahlungen an Spendenwerber.Pressemitteilung des DZI vom 20. Februar 2008 Inzwischen hat das DZI UNICEF Deutschland das Spendensiegel wieder erteilt.DZI Spenderberatung In Deutschland kann jeder Interessierte Informationen über Spenden sammelnde Organisationen aus den Bereichen Soziales, Umwelt und Naturschutz beim DZI einholen. Dies gilt auch für Organisationen, die das Siegel nicht tragen. Die Informationen ("Einzelauskünfte") können allerdings nur schriftlich eingeholt werden und sind nicht über das Internet zugänglich.http://dzi.de/einzelau.htm Die Organisationen mit DZI Spenden-Siegel werden jährlich mit einem Kurzportrait im "DZI Spendenalmanach" veröffentlicht.vgl. DZI: DZI Spendenalmanach 2008/9, 2008, ISBN 978-3-9805028-9-4 Publikationen des DZI * Helfersyndrom, Prestigeverlangen oder Gemeinsinn? Berlin : DZI, 2009 * DZI Spenden-Almanach * Ethik im Fundraising Berlin : Dt. Zentralinst. für Soziale Fragen, 2007 * Graubuch : der Führer durch das soziale Berlin / Hrsg.: Deutsches Zentralinstitut für Soziale Fragen, DZI. Bearb. und Gestaltung: Norbert Demgensky und Dirk Bartsch : DZI, 1997, mit 17., überarb. Buchaufl. *'' 75 Jahre soziale Arbeit in Deutschland'', Berlin : Dt. Zentralinst. f. Soziale Fragen, 1968 *'' Fachzeitschrift Soziale Arbeit'', 59. Jg. * Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website des DZI * Spenden-Siegel-Bulletin – Aktuelle Liste der Träger des DZI Spenden-Siegels (PDF, 150 KB) Kategorie:Stiftung in Deutschland Kategorie:Fundraising Kategorie:Spende }}